die Herausforderung
by Caillean1
Summary: Ash tritt seinen Posten als Arenaleiter an. Schon wenige Stunden nach seinem Eintreffen in Seulia City wird er zum ersten Mal herausgefordert - und nimmt sich fest vor zu gewinnen, um seiner Ehre willen.


Die Herausforderung  
  
  
Ich stand an einem riesigen Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem nahegelegenen Wald versank. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das kleine, spärlich möblierte Zimmer in ein dunkles Rot und viele helle Lichtflecken tanzten auf dem dunklen Holz eines tiefen Bettes. Nur einen Steinwurf vom Wald entfernt begannen die ersten Häuser, auf deren Dächer sich das verbleibende Sonnenlicht widerspiegelte; ich sah hinab auf die schwarze Straße und mein Blick fiel auf einen blonden Jungen, der sich forschen Schrittes der Arena näherte. Und plötzlich beschlich mich die Ahnung, daß dies meine Feuertaufe werden würde. Regungslos stand ich dort, meinen Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet, und verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte. Instinktiv hoffte ich, daß er abbiegen würde, aber er tat es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: Ohne den Blick von der Kampfarena zu wenden, bewegte er sich unweigerlich auf sie zu. Es kam alles so verdammt früh! Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich würde ein paar Tage haben, um mich einzugewöhnen, aber erst gestern hatte ich meinen Posten angetreten - und schon sah ich den Jungen kommen, den Blick fest auf die Arena gerichtet und selten hatte ich eine solche Entschlossenheit gesehen. Ich wand mich vom Fenster ab und trat auf das Bett zu, auf dem meine Pokébälle lagen. Zögernd streckte ich die Hand nach ihnen aus und befestigte sie mit zitternden Fingern an meinem Gürtel. Ich wußte, daß ich nur mit dreien kämpfen würde, aber es war schon immer ein beruhigendes Gefühl gewesen, sie alle dabei zu haben.  
Warum hast du eigentlich eine so große Panik vor deinem ersten Kampf? Er ist nicht anders als all die anderen, die du Jahre lang bestritten hast, nur gibst du einen winzig kleinen Orden ab, solltest du verlieren ...  
Ja, das war Fakt. Jahre lang war ich durch die Städte gereist, um zu trainieren, Pokémon zu fangen und neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Und ich war gut, verdammt gut, sonst hätte ich es nie so weit gebracht, ich wäre nie Arenaleiter geworden, wenn ich nicht gut wäre.  
  
Und trotzdem ist es anders ...!!   
  
Ja, es war anders. Es würde mein allererster Kampf als Arenaleiter sein. Sollte ich ihn verlieren ... ich wußte nicht, ob ich diese Schmach würde ertragen können. Abrupt drehte ich mich von meinem Bett weg und starrte wieder hinüber zum Wald; die Sonne war mittlerweile fast vollständig dahinter verschwunden und zwischen den Zweigen funkelte hie und da ein verlorener Lichtstrahl hindurch. Plötzlich hörte ich eilige Schritte und ich wußte genau, wer es war. Die Tür sprang auf und ein junger, schwarzhaariger Trainer mit Sommersprossen und hochrotem Kopf betrat den Raum. Er war einer der drei Trainer, die mich bereits gestern auf dem Platz vor der Arena erwartet hatten, um bei mir zu lernen; daß ihre Stadt endlich eine eigene Kampafrena bekommen würde, hatte sie hellauf begeistert und sie hatten ihre Pläne, durch die Pokéwelt zu reisen, sofort aufgegeben, um mir in der Arena helfen zu können und sich etwas abzugucken.  
"Da ... ist ein ..." Reka, wie er hieß, holte kurz tief Luft und setzte dann wieder an: "Da ist ein Trainer, der Sie herausfordern ..."  
"Ich weiß." unterbrach ich ihn barsch. Reka zog den Kopf ein und im selben Moment tat es mir leid, ihn derart angefahren zu haben. "Ich habe ihn bereits von hier aus gesehen." fügte ich deswegen milde lächelnd hinzu, um die kalte Antwort etwas abzuschwächen; der Junge nickte.  
"Soll ich dem Trainer sagen, daß Sie kommen?" erkundigte er sich und tat noch einen Schritt auf mich zu; ich nickte.  
"Ja, tu das bitte." Reka sah mich ein paar Sekunden lang prüfend an, dann verließ er das Zimmer und ich atmete auf; das würde mir etwas Aufschub geben. Für ein paar Augenblicke stand ich einfach nur unschlüssig in der Mitte des Zimmers; wenn ich jetzt würde kämpfen müssen, dann würde ich dem Herausforderer wenigstens zeigen, daß ich ein Arenaleiter und kein Anfänger bin. Ein paar Minuten lief ich ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab, nur, um den blonden Jungen warten zu lassen. Dann wande ich mich der Tür zu und betrat den Flur. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte ich ihn bis zum Fahrstuhl; das klackende Geräusch meiner Schuhe hallte an den Wänden wider und ich zuckte zusammen. Nie war mir die Fahrt ins Erdgeschoß so lang vorgekommen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich die schweren, metallenen Türen mit einem Zischen öffneten und den Blick auf einen weiteren langen Flur freigaben. Ich sah die Holztür, die in die eigentliche Arena führte, immer näherkommen und hielt für einen Moment inne, ehe ich sie betrat.   
  
Jetzt ... entscheidet es sich ...  
  
Langsam drückte ich die Klinke hinunter und betrat den gewaltige Raum. Ich stand auf einer erhöhten Plattform und konnte den blonden Jungen sehen, den ich bereits auf der Straße beobachtet hatte; er sah auf, als er mich hörte und in seinen Augen blitzte es erwartungsvoll.  
"Sie haben mich ja ganz schön lange warten lassen." Er schrie fast, denn er stand am anderen Ende des Rings. Ich antwortete nicht sofort, weil ich sicher sein wollte, daß ich meine Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Schon möglich ... Du willst also gegen mich kämpfen?" Ich wußte, daß ich es war, der sprach, aber trotzdem kam mir meine Stimme seltsam fremd vor; sie war kratzig und widerwärtig hoch und ich konnte die Aufregung nicht vollständig aus ihr verbannen.  
"Ich bin Shoya Takago und ich fordere Sie heraus! Ich will den Sonnenorden gewinnen!" Die Stimme des schmächtigen Jungen war laut und fordernd und plötzlich sah ich mich wieder als 10 - jährigen Jungen, unerfahren, aber trotzdem der Meinung, über alles und jeden etwas zu wissen und alles zu können; ich habe mir sehr, sehr oft die Finger verbrannt und manche Erfahrungen waren wirklich schmerzhaft.  
"Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum und ich bin der Leiter der Arena von Seulia City." antwortete ich, wie es üblich war. "Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an. Wir kämpfen jeder mit drei Pokémon; Reka ist Schiedsrichter." Shoya holte einen seiner Pokébälle heraus und schleuderte ihn nach vorne; ein roter Strahl schoß daraus hervor, begann, Gestalt anzunehmen und formte sich schließlich zu einem Bisaknosp. Es sah gut trainiert aus, aber in dieser Arena war es völlig fehl am Platze.  
"Los, Arkani." rief ich und der rote Strahl, der aus meinem Pokéball hervor trat, formte sich zu einem Pokémon. "Du hast scheinbar vergessen, junger Mann, daß wir hier Feuerpokémon einsetzen." Ich lächelte herablassend und sah, wie Shoya erblasste. "Arkani, Flammenwurf!" befahl ich; eine riesige Flammenwand raste auf Bisaknosp zu und ich sah grinsend zu, wie es zurück stolperte. Shoya und ich starrten wie gebannt auf Bisaknosp - er erschrocken, ich zufrieden lächelnd. Die Feuerwand hatte das Pflanzenpokémon eingeholt und hüllte es gänzlich ein. Bloß verschwommen konnte ich seine Silhouette ausmachen und die Flammen ebbten nur langsam ab. Shoya machte ein Gesicht, als könnte er nur mühsam einen Aufschrei unterdrücken und ließ sein Pokémon nicht aus den Augen. Endlich gingen die Flammen langsam zurück; ein paar knisterten noch an der Knospe des Pokémon und leckten an seinen Beinen, aber es war nicht mehr einer direkten Gefahr ausgesetzt. Trotzdem sah Bisaknosp mitgenommen aus; seine grünliche Haut war verrußt und der rosafarbene Trieb auf seinem Rücken angekokelt.   
"Bisaknosp! Rankenhieb, los!" schrie Shoya; er vertat keine Zeit damit, in die Defensive zu gehen, sondern griff sofort an; ich grinste anerkennend, dann nickte ich Arkani zu.  
"Weich den Ranken mit der Agilität aus und dann gib ihm mit dem Bodycheck den Rest!" wies ich mein Pokémon an. Es sprang nach vorne, wich mühelos nach links aus, daß Bisaknosps Angriff ins Leere ging, und ging nun seinerseits in die Offensive. Mit seinem starken Hinterpfoten drückte sich das Feuerpokémon vom Boden ab und stieß seinen Gegner mit der Schulter um. Bisaknosp rutschte ein paar Meter zurück, stöhnte kaum hörbar, dann brachen seine Beine unter dem Pokémon weg und es blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Shoya fluchte und rief sein Pokémon zurück.   
"Bisaknosp ist besiegt!" verkündete Reka. Ich sah, daß Shoya etwas sagte, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was. Er leckte sich mit der Zunge gedankenverloren über die Lippe, griff dann wieder an seinen Gürtel und setzte sein zweites Pokémon ein: Aquana.  
"Aquaknarre!" Shoya grinse selbstsicher. Ein Wasserstrahl schoß aus dem Mund des Pokémon und auf Arkani zu, aber es wich ohne Probleme aus. Aquana zielte erneut und Arkani floh wieder. Ein paar Sekunden lang führten die beiden das Spiel fort, bis Shoya seine Strategie änderte.  
"Sandwirbel, Aquana, wenn es nichts mehr sieht, kann es nicht ausweichen." befahl er seinem Pokémon mit lauter Stimme; ich reagierte umgehend. Mit einem Nicken wies ich Arkani an, einen neuen Bodycheck vorzubereiten. In dem Moment, in dem Aquana zu einem Sandwirbel ansetzte, sprang Arkani vom Boden ab, entging so der Attacke und schmetterte seinen Gegner nieder.   
"Aquana ist besiegt!" hörte ich Reka. Shoya riß entsetzt die Augen auf, knurrte und rief sein besiegtes Pokémon zurück. Ich konnte erneut förmlich zusehen, wie er überlegte, welches Pokémon er nun einsetzen sollte; Shoya wog nachdenklich einen Pokéball in seiner Hand und starrte abwesend zu Boden. Dann sah er mich durchdringend an und schleuderte seinen Pokéball nach vorne.  
"Los, Geowaz!"  
Eine gute Wahl. Gestein und Boden. Beides unempfindlich gegen Feuer. Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht ...  
"Erdbeben!" befahl der blonde Junge; sein Pokémon begann, mit den Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen; die Erde erzitterte und ein schmaler Riß zog sich von ihm herüber zu Arkani. Mein Pokémon versuchte, zur Seite zu springen, aber es war bereits zu spät: mit den Hinterpfoten hing Arkani in der Spalte und stürzte zu Boden. Ich grinste und rief es zurück.  
"Arkani ist geschlagen; es steht jetzt 2:1."   
"Du hast gut gekämpft, Arkani." flüsterte ich; ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Geistesabwesend starrte ich zur Decke: eine riesige Glaskuppel beleuchtete die Kampfarena normalerweise, aber jetzt war es draußen dunkel und nur das silbrige Mondlicht erhellte den Raum spärlich.  
"Ich wähle dich, Glurak!" Für einen Moment mußte ich an meinen Kampf gegen Pyro denken; Glurak hatte Magmar ganz schön eingeheizt. Aber ein Magmar war stark. Ich hatte mir selbst eins gefangen, so beeindruckt war ich gewesen. Magmar war das perfekte Pokémon für einen Arenaleiter, der mit Feuerpokémon kämpfte. Shoya gingen die Augen über und mich wunderte es nicht. Glurak war eins meiner besten Pokémon. Ich hatte schon sooft mit ihm gekämpft, es war unnatürlich riesig geworden und übermenschlich stark. Ein paar Monate lang hatte es in Freiheit gelebt, aber irgendwann war Glurak zurückgekommen und kämpfte seitdem wieder an meiner Seite.  
"Glurak, Schlitzer!" rief ich. Das Pokémon erhob sich in die Lüfte und näherte sich seinem Gegner in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Geowaz bewegte sich schwerfällig aus dem Weg, aber es war zu langsam. Glurak erwischte es mit seinen Klauen; dem Pokémon machte es jedoch nichts aus. Mit seinen kurzen Krallen griff es nach Glurak und warf seinen Gegner zu Boden.   
"Mach es mit dem Steinwurf fertig, Geowaz!" brüllte Shoya aufgeregt; ich sah das Glitzern in seinen Augen, das seine Bedenken verriet. Das Pokémon setzte augenblicklich seine Attacke ein; mit einer Handbewegung brach es den Boden auf und ließ Steine auf Glurak niederregnen; mein Pokémon wand sich unter den Last und ging zu Boden, als ihn einer der Steine am Kopf traf.  
"Glurak hat verloren, 2:2." proklamierte Reka laut. Gut. Ich würde also mein letztes Pokémon einsetzen. Ich hatte es erst vor ein paar Wochen gefangen und es seitdem pausenlos trainiert. Ich war stolz auf dieses Pokémon und ich hatte wahrlich ein Recht darauf. Nur wenige Trainer können von sich behaupten, einen legendären Vogel zu besitzen.  
"Du bist dran, Lavados!" Der riesige Vogel bildete sich aus dem roten Strahl und erhob sich plump in die Luft. Shoya blieb der Mund offenstehen und er starrte das Pokémon an. Die Hoffnung, die in seinen Augen aufgeleuchtet hatte, als er Glurak besiegt hatte, erlosch augenblicklich.  
Lavados wirst du nicht besiegen!  
Ich wußte, woran er dachte. Bodenattacken hatten gegen fliegende Pokémon keine Wirkung und er war nun in einem echten Nachteil, wenn Geowaz Lavados nicht würde zu packen kriegen.   
"Lavados, Himmelsstürmer!" forderte ich das Pokémon; seine brennenden Schwingen verursachten ein klirrendes Geräusch in der Luft und es stieg empor, bis es fast die Decke berührte. Sein Blick hatte sich auf Geowaz geheftet und es ließ sein Ziel keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Das Gesteinpokémon sah besorgt hoch zur Decke, in der Hoffnung, noch rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können.  
"Runter!" schrie ich und Lavados setzte zum Sturzflug an. Ungnädig näherte es sich seinem Gegner; sein Schnabel blitzte drohend auf.  
"Roll dich zur Seite, Geowaz, beeil dich!" Panik sprach aus Shoya's Stimme; wir beide wußten, diese Attacke würde über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden. Das träge Gesteinpokémon rollte sich zusammen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung; Lavados legte die Flügel eng an seinen Körper, um weniger Luftwiderstand zu bieten und sein Tempo zu beschleunigen. In diesem Augenblick kam Geowaz schließlich in Schwung, wurde immer schneller. Lavados erreichte den Boden der Arena, verfehlte Geowaz, wurde von der Stärke seines eigenen Angriffs zu Boden gepreßt und blieb reglos liegen.  
  
... nein ...  
  
Reka beäugte Lavados kritisch.  
  
Steh wieder auf ... steh wieder auf ...  
  
Ich starrte Lavados fassungslos an und spürte, daß meine Schultern bebten.  
  
Tu mir das nicht an! Bitte.  
  
"Lavados ist besiegt. Shoya hat gewonnen." Reka's unsichere Stimme drang nur gedämpft zu mir durch. Ich hatte verloren. Ich war besiegt von einem ... einem Anfänger. Er hatte Glurak besiegt! Und Lavados ... Fassungslos hatte ich meinen Blick auf mein Pokémon gerichtet; wie in Trance holte ich einen Pokéball hervor und rief es zurück. Shoya's nicht gerade leisen Freudentanz realisierte ich nur ganz am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung.  
  
Verloren.  
  
Dieses Wort brannte sich mir in den Kopf, schmerzhaft, aber unwirklich. Nichts anderes empfand ich mehr, nur die Schmach. Zaghaft hob ich den Kopf und mein Blick fiel auf Shoya, der Geowaz in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Und plötzlich machte es mir nichts mehr aus, verloren zu haben. Ich sah den Jungen, wie er seinen vielleicht ersten Orden gewonnen hatte und seine übermenschliche Freude und auf einmal freute es mich für ihn. Und ich stand auf und ging Shoya entgegen, um ihm den Sonnenorden von Seulia City zu überreichen.  



End file.
